I Can't
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Shinobu and OC. Kichi has heard about the numerous battles taking place and part of her wants to join in, until she sees who is battling.


Kichi(OC) and Shinobu

Beyblade Zero-G

PG

Theme: I Can't

It was a question of _when_ they would meet again, she had heard word that there was numerous bey battles taking place at every WBBA stadium in the city; with the top bladers battling whoever wanted to challenge them.

She went along to the stadium closest to her and when she entered she figured fate was obviously trying to tell her something. The sandy haired blader battle each challenger like it was nothing, clearly there was no real challenge for him against them.

_Well that's that idea shot out of the water._ She thought to herself but continued to watch the battles, interested in his skill; _He's not even using full power against them… Why is he battling against them?_

It was clearly that Shinobu had trained hard before and he had trained even _hard_ after he lost to Zero at the 1 Day Tournament, everyone had been surprised and yet at the same time it had been such an amazing battle to witness.

She had felt the urge to battle against others after that, but decided against it and decided that she would just have to walk quickly home, she gazed around and noticed that although the other bladers weren't wanting to battle Shinobu they were wanting to train harder and get to his level and skill.

As the last blader was defeated she moved to walk away, stepping outside she let the night breeze calm her down, as she pushed away the thought of battle from her mind.

"How's the foot?"

She jumped and just looked at him for a moment, surprised that he actually remembered her and the accident; "It's fine,"

"Why didn't you battle?"

"I wouldn't be a challenge," She stated simply; "In fact was anyone there a challenge to you?"

He stared at her for a moment; "It's practice,"

"Bit easy though,"

"Considering that I was battling constantly, I don't think so," He pointed out and she nodded; "So I'll ask again, why not?"

"I told you why, it's a no," She said firmly; "I can't battle you and I won't. Besides it's over,"

"So do you ever battle?"

"Not that often, just when someone challenges me,"

"Like I have?"

"Different level, I'm not an idiot, stop trying to make me think that I am," She growled at him angrily; "I am not battling you,"

"How will you get better at it if you don't aim higher?"

"How can I aim higher?" She asked him; "How does one blader become stronger when they are alone?"

"Then battle me,"

"Can't you just take a no to be just that? A no? Why are you desperate to battle me?"

"Desperate?"

"Yes, is it because I am the first blader to refuse you to a battle?"

As Shinobu thought about it, now that he was a high ranking blader in the area, she _was_ the first to say no to a battle, everyone else took it as a challenge to try and best him.

She began to walk away from him, hoping that he would stop pestering her.

"So why do you beyblade?" He asked her suddenly and she stopped to look at him, he actually looked rather confused by her reluctance to battle.

"It helps, with my thoughts," She replied simply; "Anyway, you have things to do so…" She moved away again.

"You've watched and yet you've never felt the need to battle?"

She sighed; "Of course I've wanted to battle,"

"Back there?"

"Yes, but I'd lose in seconds,"

"How do you know?"

"Because…"

"You've never battled stronger opponents, you train alone, why not just one battle?"

"You are so stubborn," She told him but he just smirked.

"What's so bad in losing?"

"Where is the challenge in you battling me?" She countered.

"No harm in trying,"

"I can't… Not tonight," She sighed; "If you want to battle me that badly then in two days in the park at this time,"

"You have better turn up Kichi,"

"I will, I will," She said and this time walked away without a stop or pause to look back at him.

"You have to face things eventually,"

She felt a shiver run up her spine and wondered for a second what he knew, only to push the thought away and remembered that he knew nothing about her.

_Two days and I will battle him. No big deal…_ She thought to herself, hoping no one would be around when they did battle.


End file.
